Fantastic Stable
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | building_unlock = | unit_unlock = }} The Fantastic Stable is a type of Town Building. It can only be constructed by four Races: High Elves, Nomads, Orcs, and Dark Elves. A Town must contain both an Armorers' Guild and an Animists' Guild before it can construct a Fantastic Stable. The structure's base construction cost is . The Fantastic Stable's only purpose is to unlock the production of a single high-tier racial unit for the Races that can build it. These all consist of fantastic beasts ridden by a single warrior. They have several common characteristics, such as all of them being fast units, that are deadly when compared to most Normal Units. The Fantastic Stable requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. This is the highest Upkeep Cost of all Town Building in the game in terms of alone, although the total of + required for Wizards' Guilds is still ultimately higher than this. When being pressed for Gold, a Fantastic Stable can be sold back for . Description With advances made in the fields of weapon construction, wartime tactics, and the correct methods of training animals for combat, a town can take these one step further and attempt to breed and train supernatural animals for use in combat. Superior to horses, and often much more capable in actually participating in combat, such creatures can be utilized as a form of powerful shock cavalry - controlling the battlefield and severely hurting weaker units. The Fantastic Stable appears similar to the "normal" Stables - a barn-like building with a fenced area in the back. The barn itself is painted grey with a red roof, and has a small magical symbol adorning the lintel. Inside the fenced area, a white pegasus is visible where a horse would otherwise be - indicating that this is no ordinary stable. Races and Construction Only 4 races possess the skills necessary to train fantastic creatures for riding into combat. They are the High Elves, Nomads, Orcs and Dark Elves. Other races either lack these skills, have an insufficient connection to the workings of natural forces, or already have a strong bond with one or more fantastic creatures that does not require special stables in order to weaponize them. A town requires both the Armorers' Guild and Animists' Guild in order to construct a Fantastic Stable. If either structure is missing, a Fantastic Stable cannot be built. In fact, if either structure is lost or sold off while the Fantastic Stable is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until these required buildings are rebuilt. Construction of a Fantastic Stable costs . With this high cost, and the high Upkeep Costs required to maintain this structure, it is often recommended to build a Fantastic Stable only in dedicated unit-production centers. Continuous Effects Despite having an extremely high Upkeep Cost, the Fantastic Stable has no continuous effects of its own. It only unlocks new Normal Units for construction, and should thus be built only where it can be put to continuous use (i.e. in dedicated unit-production centers). Unlocked Town Buildings The Fantastic Stable is the ultimate end of the animistic religious development branch, and unlocks no further buildings for construction. Unlocked Normal Units For each of the 4 Races that can construct it, the Fantastic Stable is responsible for unlocking and allowing production of new Normal Units - one type of unit per race. Despite the name, Fantastic Units are not created here. The High Elves will build their Pegasai here. These Flying horses and their riders are not too strong, but do possess both a Ranged Attack and Melee Attack that is quite respectable. They utilize their high speed and maneuverability in order to get close to their targets, unleash a hail of arrows, and then swoop in for a kill. They are mostly useful against other enemy Normal Units. The Nomads receive access to Griffins - Flying shock-cavalry units, well-armored and heavy-hitting. These creatures dive from the sky straight into the enemy lines, and can kill off enemy before they get a chance to retaliate, thanks to the First Strike ability. The Griffins' attack is also Armor Piercing, allowing these creatures to reliably tackle well-armored opponents. For the Orcs, the Fantastic Stable unlocks production of Wyvern Riders. These are also Flying units, with a rather mediocre Melee Attack. However, they also deliver a strong Poison Touch attack which is absolutely deadly to units possessing a low score. Wyvern Riders can wipe out such units with some ease, and are often used for quickly eliminating weak enemy units on the battlefield before they can do too much harm. Finally, Dark Elves gain access to one of their strongest units here - the Flying Nightmares. Like all Dark Elves, these cavalrymen can utilize a powerful , but can then follow it up with a strong Melee Attack. Nightmares are also surprisingly to magic and some forms of special attacks. Strategy The Fantastic Stable has only one purpose - enabling construction of high-tier Flying cavalry units to the races that can build it. The Fantastic Stable has no other effect or benefit. The Fantastic Stable has an extremely-high Upkeep Cost - highest among all Town Buildings. As a result, frivolous construction of this building is not recommended. If you do not intend a town to begin producing such units, there is no need to build a Fantastic Stable there. As a result, perhaps one or two major unit-production centers will receive a Fantastic Stable, and concentrate on producing the unlocked units almost exclusively. Other towns can then produce the remainder of your army, if required. Category:Town Buildings